Problem: Complete the equation. $\dfrac{7}{12} ~=~$
Solution: Let's figure out how many times we add $\dfrac{1}{12}$ to make $\dfrac{7}{12}$. $\dfrac{0}{12}$ $\dfrac{1}{12}$ $\dfrac{2}{12}$ $\dfrac{3}{12}$ $\dfrac{4}{12}$ $\dfrac{5}{12}$ $\dfrac{6}{12}$ $\dfrac{7}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{12}} +{\dfrac1{12}} + {\dfrac1{12}} + {\dfrac1{12}} + {\dfrac1{12}} + {\dfrac1{12}} + {\dfrac1{12}}}^{{7}\text{ twelfths}} $ $=\dfrac{{7}\times{1}}{{12}}$ $\dfrac{7}{12}=7 \times \dfrac{1}{12}$